Old friends with issues
by Daleklover10
Summary: Frostiron AU where Loki and Tony met before Loki tried to take over the Earth. They became friends and made a promise. Sadly when Loki comes to take the throne of Earth, they don t recognize each others. Luckily faith has something in store for them and rest of the Avengers.


Loki was so full of Thor and his so called "brother time". Now Thor had decided out of blue that he wanted to go to Midgard with Loki and Allfather had agreed to this after Thor had made some pointless promises. Thor hadn't even asked if Loki wanted to come with him and after an argument with Thor, Odin had said that it was time to Loki learn some discipline and respect to the time he spent with his brother. So Odin decided to set a minimum time limit to the trip. Now Loki had to spend one week on Midgard with Thor. Both of them were currently standing on the bifrost waiting Heimdall to send them to Midgard. _This can not get any worse than this_, Loki thought when the bifrost activated and he felt powerful flow take him and Thor torwards Midgard which came closer and closer every second.

He was wrong. When they hit the ground, it was raining and they had landed out side of a large, noisy city. Loki wasn't going to like this 'trip' at all.

"Brother! Lets go to that city over there and find some amusement and nourishment for us!" said Thor enthusiastically and waved his hand direction of the city. Thor was clearly already enjoying himself.

"I'm not going to walk all the way over there" answered Loki who was already socked. "You can walk by yourself" he added and before Thor could answer, he teleported himself to the city.

City was full of people, traffic, flashing lights and noises. _Everything was so primitive and puny_ thought Loki while cursing his father for sending him down to this realm. He had visited Midgard many time before, but it seemed to get worse and worse by every visit. And the rain was so trouble some and he couldn't use any magic because of the noises. Loki started looking for some shelter and finally when he find some nice, isolated place to dry himself up with his magic, the rain stopped.

"Should have known..." muttered Loki and started walking again around the city after a small green flash had dried him.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Tony Stark had had a shitty day. Howard Stark, who Tony didn't even want to call father, had come home too early from his meeting in China and had catch Tony do some kind of machine on the kitchen table. Of course he had said that Tony should stop waisting his time because he wasn't enough clever to do stuff like working engines and that he was never useful in anything. Tony was now 17 years old and Howard had never in his life time said anything positive about him. Especially after his mother died. So he had stopped trying to impress Howard and just started doing his inventions in secret behind Howards back. Which was pretty easy considering the amount of time that Howard actually spent at home. But now Howard had catch him doing his newest idea and criticized him complitely flat. So Tony had just left the house before he could make Howard any more angrier and was now walking around New York. It had been raining few moment ago and he was little bit wet, but it had stopped and the sun started to shine brightly through the clouds. _Maybe I won't catch cold if I'm lucky_, Tony thought.

Tony wantered to a park, lost in his thoughts and sat down on a pench without noticing tall figure next to him. Figure didn't notice Tony eather and the two of them sat there in complitely silence and just stared up to the sky.

"Haaaaah...my life sucks" said Tony and at the same time the figure said the same thing.

Tony jumped a little and looked next to him. There was sitting a young man, maybe 20 something who was staring at Tony just as suprised. The man had beautiful green eyes and short black hair neatly pulled back. He was slim, but still seemed quite strong somehow and was dressed in green and black clothes which made him look handsome. He had perfect jawline, sharp cheekbones and his pale skin highlighted his eyes and hair. _Wow, he's just my type,_ thought Tony. Tony was a ladies man, but he did sleep with men too occasionally. Maybe this day wasn't so bad after all if Tony would play his cards right with this man.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Loki was suprised, because only whew handfull of people could sneak up to him without him noticing and now this short human had sit right next to him without him even hearing it. This man was quite young, maybe under 19 and still he was already well build and muscular. He had brown short hair and blue eyes which were staring right into his green eyes full of curiosity. He had t-shirt and jeans and oddly enough those kind of clothes made him look good.

"You having a bad day too?" when this human spoke Loki havahtui from his thoughts how interesting this human was.

"I don't speak to strangers." said Loki with a vain smirk.

"Okay, then I just introduce myself. Hello, I'm Tony. Who are you?" smiled Tony confidentally and offered his hand for a shake.

"Loki" Loki said and ignored the hand "and yes, like you said, I'm in fact having a bad day."

"Me too. May I ask what's your problem? Did ya girlfriend dump you or something?" laughed Tony awkwardly.

"Not anything that kind I'm too handsome for any lady to not desire me." Loki smirked because this was true. No lady (or even men) could ever resist his looks and skill full way of flattering them. Of course, being a prince had an effect too.

"I'm just tired of my so called father and brother." Why was Loki telling this to a completely stranger and ecpesially to a human? This man was something else, he was so easy to talk to.

"Ah, family issues... I know lots of that kind of stuff, at least from Howards part. He is supposed to be my father but I will never call that man any sort of father."

Loki looked at this human in interest when Tony started telling about this Howard and how he didn't care about his only son and put work as a first priority. For the first time in ages (or in his whole life time) Loki felt that some body understood how he felt and how it hurt to be in some ones shadow and how one didn't get any respond from ones father. Before even realising, he was telling Tony about Thor and Odin and how he felt about those two.

"And now I have been forced to come to this place and spent a whole week here with this so called brother of mine" finished Loki with a sigh.

"No wonder your life sucks about the same amount as mine...and maybe a little bit more." said Tony and stared at the sky and was obviously thinking something. "You know, we COULD spent this week together. We obviously unterstant each others and you seem like an interesting person to hang out with. If you want that is" he said finally.

Spent week with this mortal? Loki needed to think this through. Hmm...why not? He actually tolerated Tonys accompany and it always beated Thors. Tony was right about understanding each others and was quite funny. This Tony could offer great amount of amusement. "How do I know that you won't just be boring like everybody else?" Loki asked.

"I can promise, you won't regret anything and IF you do, which will be impossible, you won't probably never see me after this week so you have nothing to lose" shrugged Tony cheerfully.

That was true. Loki had sweared that he would never EVER come to Midgard voluntarily again after this trip. "Fine, I agree to your propose."

"GREAT! It's starting to be late so I need to get going or Howard is going to kill me. See you tomorrow at this same place?" Cheered Tony.

"Fine by me"

"Perfect! See you tomorrow, Lokes!" shouted Tony while running away from the bench where they were sitting.

Loki smirked to himself. This was maybe, MAYBE not going to be that bad after all.


End file.
